Can You See Me NOW!
by iLuvSkyeNJin
Summary: Canada's been under pressure for so long, dealing with the pain of beign forgotten and misunderstood. "I'm like glass. If you put too much pressure on me, I'll snap." Rated T to be safe.   Summary's bad
1. Chapter One

**Can **

**You ****SNAPPED**

**See ****CANADA**

**Me **

**NOW? **

"Well, maybe we should group together to try this!" A loud voice chimed into the stupid arguing. I looked at the owner of the daring comment. He was standing over the table, hands placed on the black wood, and his eyes glowing with triumph of grasping the attention of the others. "Since I'm the hero, I'll lead the group!" He laughed a mocking laugh. I glared at him disapprovingly. But, of course, I was invisible.

"America, you idiot!" The one named England fiercely hit the "hero" in the back of his head. America yelped and rubbed the spot where England smacked him. "I think I should lead the search party." His thick eyebrows furrowed as if he were thinking.

"Oh-ho-ho… Britain?" My gaze traveled once again, but to the long, blond-haired man named France. "I think I should lead the group."

"In your dreams, Frog!" England (Britain) shouted, pushing the man dressed in blue over the table. Suddenly the Frenchman and the Englishman were on the floor, trying to pull each other's hair out.

"Don't you think I could be leader, da?" The silver-haired man, Russia, spoke up, his arm wrapped around a horrified China.

China just shivered, looking like he didn't want to upset Russia or say "no" in any way. He nodded, and then tried to pry the younger country off of him. "Aiyaa! Russia, please get off me, aru!"

Russia just stood there unblinking, but took his arm off China. "Da…"

All I did was watch as the chaos unfolded. It was all I could do. What was I supposed to say? "Hey, guys, will you notice me? I'm part of the Allies, too…" Well I have said that—and it doesn't work. I've tried screaming, but I'm not very good at that. I'm just so quiet. The only time people notice me is when they need something or mistake me for my brother, America. Sometimes I wished I could punch something. That feeling was new. I didn't recognize the flaming inside me; I had thought it was just nervousness or something. But then I cracked my knuckles and dove my fist into a pillow, and the feeling bubbled and made me feel better.

Rage. That's what I thought it was. I still wasn't sure, but I was going for it. I had never felt true, unmasked rage before, so I kept going over it in my head. But rage was the only idea I had.

It was only when the clock struck three o'clock when I realized I was alone. I had been staring into space and everyone had left while I once-again pondered my mixed feelings.

Sighing, I stood up and talked quietly to my polar bear, Kumijirou, "Why don't they notice me?" I was shocked by the sudden loudness in my own voice. _It must just be the emptiness in the room…_ I told myself. _Yes, of course._

"Who're you?" The white bear replied. I wanted to hit him. He never remembered my name! At least I had finally learned _his_ name.

"My name is _Canada_! I'm your owner, you stupid bear!"

A gasp escaped my lips. Had I really just called my pet stupid? Had I really just yelled? I had just yelled. I had just called Mr. Kumijirou stupid. "I—I'm sorry!" I quickly held my bear tight and sort of cried into his fur. His paw landed on my arm, and he licked my arm. I grinned as I pulled away. "I'm sorry."

He flicked his ears to acknowledge that he heard me, then licked his paw to clean his fur. "It's ok, Canada!"

Those words had made my day.

Later that night, I lay curled in my bed, trying to sleep. Trying. I couldn't get my eyes to shut. The new found skill of being able to yell frightened me. But what was worse than frightening me was the fact it amazed me more. I trembled with contentment over the new-found "power"—if you could call it that.

I glared over at my brother's bed below me. I was sleeping on the top of a 3-story bunk bed. America was right below me, and someone who I had never met and always snuck in late was on the lower, ground level bed. I thought I heard America mention his name was _Mexico_ once. I shrugged and just felt like watching the "mighty" U.S. of A. sleep. Why? I didn't know.

"America, why don't _you_ notice me?" I asked, even though I knew for a fact he wouldn't answer me. "America, you're my brother. You should realize when I'm in the room." I then noticed my voice was gradually getting louder and louder, and Kumijirou was starting to stir. "Oh… sorry again," I sat next to him once more and sank into the covers. I didn't want him to know what I was doing. I didn't want anyone to know how I felt. I didn't want anyone to know I was changing.

"Dude! Wake up!"

I shook my head, unwillingly opening my eyes. What I saw horrified me.

My brother.

"Check it out, yo!" America swung his arm out to show me what he was pointing at. He slid down the ladder and landed on the floor with a thump. He flapped his arms wildly, trying to get my attention. Attention? Grabbed. It was enough for him to just wave his arms because it made me crack up. He looked like a dodo bird.

"What?" America cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, nothing," I held back a laugh. "Now, what did you want to show me?"

It looked as if a light had been flicked on in my twin's head. "Oh! Dude, you are _not_ going to believe this. C'mon, follow me," He started marching out the door. Literally.

"Er… Okay," I grabbed Kumijirou and ran.

If I hadn't known my way around the vacation house so well, I would have gotten lost because of how fast my "guide" was sprinting. It took me a while to circle through, but when I got to the large, dark-bronze/green doors, America was holding them wide open for me. The light was blinding at first, so I waited impatiently for my eyes to adjust.

"Well?" America chuckled, "Isn't this the _best_? I mean, dude, I've wanted something like this to happen since, like, _forever_." He suddenly jerked my arm forward and I stepped fully into the sunlight. I grabbed my bear tighter and he squirmed underneath my grip. I almost wanted to squeeze him tighter, make him cry. The thought lasted a second, but made me feel as guilty as the time I kicked Tony, America's alien-thing. I shook my head to clear any unwanted thoughts and swiped back a couple of my bangs. "Hello? Dude. Yo. Earth to Canada!"

"H-huh? O-oh, y-yeah. Sorry. Um…" When my eyes finally adjusted, I noticed the people around me first.

Japan, who was standing next to America, held up his camera and snapped a picture of my face. Somehow I expected it because my expression was priceless, judging from how France was trying to hold back a chuckle. America got my attention first—he once again made me believe our mother was part bird or something with the way he motioned his arms; China kept trying to inch farther and farther away from Russia, who was trying to get closer and closer; France keeled over in enjoyment; Japan was taking picture after picture; Germany was… straight faced; (North) Italy was hugging the German's arm while laughing softly. England was—the object of the picking.

He was as read as a maple leaf, blushing from utter embarrassment. He had his eyes in a shadow of dirty-blonde hair, his hands clenched in fists by his sides. His whole figure clearly shouted desperately, "Save me! Help me! I'm _surrounded_ by idiots!"

He had white sandals on over his bare feet, a…skirt…on that only covered high on his thighs and up, a white tank-top-like shirt with a frilly neck, and a golden headpiece that reminded me of a halo, almost. "This isn't fair." England kept muttering, along with a few British words that I figured were insults or curses. "This wasn't part of our bet."

"Now, Mon Angleterre," France had a cat-like smile glued to his lips, "Do as I've said. Like we practiced," He snapped his fingers.

I tried to hold back a laugh as England held up his left hand and waved around a pink fairy wand tipped with a star and threw it in the air. He caught it perfectly and started treating it like a baton: spinning, flipping, wagging it. Then he lifted his leg half-gracefully behind him like a ballet dancer, started twirling, and jumped into the air. He landed easily, almost like he had done this before. I started to wonder if he had…

"I hate you, Frog." England snapped, "Even more, you son of a wanker."

"I am a wanker, England, not a son of one." France was still laughing.

"How did I know?" The Brit retorted sarcastically, then leapt up and landed legs out on either side, a painful-to-me-looking split.

America was holding his stomach and crying from laughter, so I went over, laughing as much as him, and patted his back. "Y-you're right, A-America, this is a-awesome…"

"Told you, dude." He coughed then shortly caught his breath.

Kumijirou started pawing at me, his rough tongue scratching my arm. "Canafalala, I'm hungry."

I took a deep breath, patted his head, and nodded. "Alright, Kumifigi."

"Men! Up! _Now!_ We've spent too long resting! Get up and ready in five!" A door slammed shut.

I sleepily yawned, rubbed my eyes, and turned over. I slid down the ladder. Why did we have to do this over our vacation?

I threw a pillow over America and shook him until his eyes half-opened, glazed with fatigue. "Brother, you need to wake up. Switzerland's getting mad. We've 'spent too long resting', as he says. Come on." I walked out to get ready.

"That was over five minutes!" The former mercenary shouted fiercely at us, his gun loaded and by his side, grasped firmly in his hand. "We have absolutely no time to waste! She could be dead. And I don't want to think about that." Switzerland looked as if he had had no sleep in the past few nights, from when his sister had gone missing. "Search party. _I_ will lead the main, center one. Who will lead the left flank?"

France raised his hand and approached the shorter-but-scarier blonde man, practically dancing. "Moi! Angleterre and I had a bet, and I won. And he danced for us as his hoata form and—"

Switzerland raised his hand to stop France short. "You do not have permission to speak. And, otherwise, I don't give a damn about your sex life." The Swiss man coughed, and then motioned for the offended Frenchman to stand on his left. "We have bigger problems. My sister's alone out there. I don't have time for these games! Or do you not see?"

A shot rang out and everyone jumped. A shiver wiggled its way down my spine. Swiss had fired his gun, but only as a warning. "Now!" He commanded and motioned to our group. "Right flank leader."

Germany stepped up. "Me."

"Good. An assertive."

The Allies went with France and the Axis, Lithuania and Poland went with Germany. Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Belarus, and Ukraine went with Switzerland. I, myself, attended with France.

"Alright, troops," Switzerland barked out orders and we eagerly listened.

The groups started going towards their separate ways, and I thought I heard Swiss murmur, "It's going to be fine, Liechtenstein. I'm going to be the hero this time. I'll save you."


	2. Chapter Two

**Can **

**You ****SNAPPED**

**See ****CANADA**

**Me **

**NOW? **

((Allies))

"You're creeping me out, aru!" China squealed suddenly, ducking behind America. He started to shake so hard I could see him from ten feet away.

"China? Are you okay?" America tried to push the smaller nation off of him to no avail. "This is sort of awkward, dude." He was trying to shake the man off him now, but the Asian was like a shadow to the American.

"No, aru! Russia's following me!"

When America turned to look at the Russian man, he was far ahead of everyone else, whistling and just staring at the green forest around him, as if nothing had happened. My brother scratched his head before prying China off of him. He waved his hand in front of the smaller nation, shook him, and then said quietly for only China to hear, minus me, "Just walk behind me, alright? I'll keep Russia away! I'm the hero, after all, and that's what heroes do—protect people! Ha, ha, ha!"

A faint smile crossed my lips and I had to chuckle at my brother's persistence. "Don't worry, China." I patted him on the shoulder, which he jumped at. He was really scared of the Russian, wasn't he? "You're paid too much attention to, while I'm ignored too much."

"Yes, but I'd rather be ignored than stalked, aru." He hung his head, his long black hair falling on either side of his face. "You're the lucky one, Canada."

I sighed. "No. Trust me."

"What makes you say so, aru?"

"Just… well, it's nothing, really…"

"Oh. Well, I mean, if you say so, aru." China nodded his head as if in deep concentration.

I knitted my eyebrows. Ignored again.

—

France led the way bravely yet uncertainly. He seemed to not be scared but you could tell he was as lost as ever. "Is it just me, or have we circled back around?" His head was in his hands.

"Frog! I told you, you are useless!" England shouted, now dressed in his usual attire. "You got us lost!"

"Did, not!"

"Did, too!" England suddenly shoved the Frenchman, and, in front of everyone, England was nailed right in the eye by a fierce punch. "Ack! You bloody git! How could you? Oh, bring it on. You're dealing with a former pirate, now!" England threw himself at France. France evaded swiftly and gracefully whilst I ran up to both of them.

I slipped in between the two arguing nations and spread my arms. "Um, guys? We're sort of on a lookout for Liechtenstein. Don't fight. Please stop." But France elbowed me away and I landed against a tree trunk. He sent another swing at England and missed by a centimeter. I didn't pay much attention because, from the force of my back against the large tree,—I hadn't known France's true strength, eh?— I was coughing too much.

I practically snarled as I leaped up and kicked my left leg up, connecting with England's stomach and flinging him back to the ground. "I said, _stop_." A thin, sly smile snaked across my lips. I had just gotten them to halt! "Now, let's look for Liecht, got it?" Two blonde heads nodded at me in awe. _Yes,_ I thought to them, even though they couldn't hear me, _the innocent Canada just yelled. The innocent Canada… The innocent Canada… The innocent?_

America gawked at me, mouth wide open. China was hiding behind him, holding onto his arm, hesitation cloaking his eyes. Russia smiled at me as if I had just learned what "true power" was. Had I?

—

A shuffling sound was all I could hear in the too-quiet forest. Our feet dragged along the scattered leaves that the wind hadn't bothered to pick up and move yet. My feelings churned inside me, indecisive of their path, their power. Had others discovered my changes? Are they catching the hints? I wondered, would they be able to stop me if I snapped?

"Hey, Canada?"

A light and slightly spooky voice brought me out of my trance.

"U-uh, hello, Russia. What is it?" I noticed his stare was intense on me. I shuddered.

"If you become powerful, would you consider becoming one with Mother Russia?" His rosy cheeks were lifted in a mischievous half-grin.

"If I _become_ powerful? Mind you, I'm second largest country in the world!" I was fuming. If I "became powerful"? I'd certainly not join him, he'd join me! …right?

"Kolkolkol. Not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean, Russia?" I felt as if I didn't have time for silly games. Liechtenstein was one of the few who recognized me and noticed me, and she was a close friend. I wanted to save her.

He shrugged and then walked ahead of me. He called over his scarf-covered shoulder, "You'll see in time, Canada. I can just tell."

My eyes squinted in concentration, and then opened when I saw America approaching me. Caution tainted his eyes. "The eyes are the pathway to the soul, America. Why are you scared?" I was genuinely curious, as I hadn't done anything that should make him s_cared_ of me. "America, me pushing England on the ground was nothing. Seriously, I just want to find my friend. Doesn't everyone?" He shook his head, rather solemnly.

"That's not the problem. Russia's been up front with me and the others while you've been back here. Russia keeps saying he's going to 'claim Canada for himself' and 'become the strongest country ever' and it's really scaring me. I don't want to lose my ties with you, dude."

"Well, don't worry!" I slapped his back playfully. "Because if we become one, you'll be the next to join!"

It meant to be a joke, but I can tell it hit America hard in the chest because I thought I saw a tear fall down from his chin. "No. You don't get it. I guess you won't, though, so I'll leave you to figure it out on your own. Catch up soon, because, according to China, we're going to hit an unmarked path up ahead." My twin ran ahead and stopped short of the other Allies.

What was with all the secret keeping from me? "Wait, America…" I started talking to myself. "Do you believe that we'll grow apart? Because that won't happen. I won't let you die in my heart." I smiled softly. "You'll always be important to me."

— — — — —

((Axis, Poland, Lithuania))

"OMG!" Poland jumped up and tugged at Lithuania's arm, forcing him to follow. "Liet! You, like, have to totally look at this." He pointed to a tree, completely covered in moss on the western side, but naked on the eastern side. "Isn't this, like, totally weird?"

Lithuania wished nothing but to go home. "Yes, Poland. For the fifth time, trees grow moss on the north side."

"OMG, really?"

"Yes, where have you been when I explained this to you the other four times?"

"Sorry!" Poland giggled like a schoolgirl then skipped joyfully to the next half-moss-covered tree. "Liet! Look! It's, like, another one!"

Germany walked over to Lithuania and grinned. "I'm sorry, Lithuania."

Liet turned his head. "What for?"

The German motioned to Lithuania's over-ecstatic friend, who was poking the moss. "Him."

The shorter, brown-haired man laughed. "No, it's no problem. We've been friends for a very long time, and he's always like this. You shouldn't be apologizing. Italy's a handful, as well, you know."

"Yes, but… I can handle Ita."

"Ha. And _I_ can handle Poland."

"Italy's much more of a handful, Lithuania. You might be able to deal with Poland, but I assure you. Italians are—"

"—easy to cope with." Lithuania finished the German's statement with his own words. "Poles never hear a word you say, talk like a teenage _girl_, dress like transvestites, and shop, shop, shop! I'm broke because of Polska. The difference is I have him _and_ Russia." He shivered. "And Russia's dead scary. He locked me in a closet once and tried to throw Poland out the window. Actually a couple times."

Germany chortled at the picture formed in his mind. "Italians complain about everything, only eat pasta and, occasionally, wurst, are downright klutzy, have lousy fighting skills, and run from their own shadows." He leaned closer to the short, brown-haired man. "I have to protect him _all the time _from the other countries because they're all so mean to him and just want to invade him from behind."

"Ok, well, I guess I can't say—"

"You wouldn't be able to handle him like you handle Poland. Poland's easy."

"I don't agree, Germany… I saw Poland's more difficult." Lithuania rubbed his chin as if he were thinking.

Germany looked around to see if Italy was listening in or not; he wasn't. "Listen to me; I _lost_ the World Wars because of him! If he hadn't joined, I'd have won. I know."

"Oh, really?" Liet's voice was rising out of annoyance and challenge. "How about this—what if we traded? Just until we find Liechtenstein? I take care or Veneziano, and you take care of Polska. Deal?"

Germany once again scanned the area for his ally. "Fine. Deal. Whatever. What do I get if you can't handle the Italian?"

No hesitation, Liet snapped back, "I _can_ handle the Italian, but if you win—which you will not—then you can choose your prize. If I win, well, I'll choose later."

And so the bet was made.

—

"Doitsu!" Italy pranced to the German, who was shaking his head. "What is it, Germany?"

"Nothing. Lithuania, er, just wants you to hang out with him a little bit more. And I'll hang out with Poland. Please don't feel as if you've been replaced. You haven't. Alright?" Germany's gruff voice sounded slightly guilty.

"Doitsu? Did you trade me?" Italy's soft, hazel-brown eyes were clean and forgiving, and, for once, open. They almost made the assertive blonde answer truthfully.

"No."

"Oh, ok! Thanks, then!"

Before he went to fetch Poland, Germany thought regretfully, _He trusts too much._

—

Japan picked up a flower that had been stepped on. He picked it up and turned it, interested, and picked one of the petals off. Gently, so no one would hear, he murmured, "He loves me not."

The Asian watched in slight disdain as the squished, lifeless petal dropped to the ground.


	3. Chapter Three

**Can **

**You ****SNAPPED**

**See ****CANADA**

**Me **

**NOW? **

((Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Belarus, Ukraine))

"Well, are you happy, Switzerland?" Austria kept up his seemingly-endless ranting, completely unimpressed with being without music and with two people he disliked—Switzerland and Prussia. "I'm here, and we aren't getting anywhere! We've been out here for two hours!"

"Oh, my God, _shut the hell up_!" Switzerland suddenly whirled around and shouted angrily in the aristocrat's face. "Yes, we've been here for two hours. Yes, we haven't found my sister yet. Yes, I'm ticked off. Now shut your stupid face and endure it!" He turned away and marched forward, uncaring about the gaping Austrian, and thought "happy thoughts," meaning Austria with his mouth duct-taped closed and anywhere but near the Swiss man.

"Well, now," the aristocrat took a deep breath and tried to calm down, a blush painted on his face from being the center of attention in a bad way. "That might have been just a bit harsh, don't you think, Hungary?"

The brunette shrugged and uncomfortably moved a piece of hair from her face. "Maybe, but please don't drag me into this."

"Ha, ha! You're ex doesn't want to help you, either, Aristocrat!" The albino-looking man bent his head back, laughing. Prussia took a sip of whatever he was drinking and clanked the glass on Austria's head.

"Please don't drag me into this." Hungary repeated, reaching into her bag for something.

Prussia smirked and turned on Austria. He started shoving the uneasy man when—

_Bang._

"Ack!" The Prussian fell on the ground, rubbing his head. "Ouch! What the heck? Oh, mein gott, what was _that_?"

Where the man had once stood was an irritated Hungary, clenching her frying pan, which had a new dent in it. She threw it back in her bag and walked away to the Soviet sisters. "There. I was getting sick of him, anyway."

Austria chuckled and felt his cheeks flush. _She's still so cute_, he thought to himself, suddenly realizing the void in his heart. _But she's no longer mine, is she? No…_

"Aw, crap, my head is killing me now." Prussia stood up and wiped his hands off on his slightly-ripped jeans.

"Well, really, you deserved it." Austria adjusted his glasses and turned briskly away.

"Psh. '_Well, really, you deserved it._'" He said in a mocking voice. "Blah on you, because you're just jealous of my awesomeness!" Prussia realized he was talking to himself and did a mental face-palm. He then started to catch up with the group from which he had been left behind. "Yes," he added, a little too surely, "because I _am_ awesome." _Kesesese._

—

"Um, Belarus?" Ukraine muttered, trying to get her sister's attention.

"Huh? What?" Belarus's tone was more bored than concerned.

"We _will_ find Liechtenstein, right?"

"Heck if I know. I'm just wondering when I'll be reunited with Brother. Because, sooner I'm with him, sooner I can force him to marry me!"

Ukraine put her head in her hands. "Can you maybe drop the subject of our brother and give me encouragement?"

"For what?"

"N-never mind."

"Okay."

The older sibling knew talking to her sister was pointless. _She only cares about one of her family members. And shouldn't it be me? _

—

"Switzerland?" The brown-haired man approached the gruff gunman. "Listen, I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that I don't care about Liechtenstein." Austria tried to walk beside Switzerland and match his step to no avail. "I do, I really do."

A _hmph_ was all the taller man got as a response, but that was better than the usual no-answer-at-all.

"U-uh, I guess I'll be leaving now. Just think about what I said and accept my apology."

He walked away as the blonde turned for a second to see the Austrian. His shoulders were held back and his walk was unflustered, undisturbed. _That's a proud man_, Swiss thought to himself. _Only if he knew the whole story… why I'm so protective…_

He started to hum a tune he used to sing to his sister and reached into his holster to feel the barrel of the handgun Liechtenstein had given him. He had never used it, but figured it might act as a good luck charm for the search. He prayed it would. He clenched it tightly and watched a single tear fall to the cold ground.

"Hey, Switzerland?"

Swiss craned his neck to see Ukraine bouncing over to him. "What is it?"

"Belarus won't listen to me, so can I ask you something?"

"Uh… sure."

"Do you think Liechtenstein is alright?" She waited patiently for the answer that never came. Her eyebrows shifted to give her a worried look. _No, Switzerland,_ she thought, _not you too. Don't give up on your own sister… I know too well about that._

"Ukraine," Switzerland finally answered. He coughed.

"Switzerland."

"Please know I'm hoping for the best for my sister. But…"

"No! Not you! No! I can't be the only one who knows she's fine!"

"But, Ukrai—"

"No." She turned away, tears brimming her eyes. She ran ahead to try to calm down. The Swiss man just watched her go, uncertainty and fear shaking him to the core.

"I know. I know she's fine. Maybe not with us, but she's fine." He muttered as he loaded his gun.

—

Hungary paused as she looked down at the puddle forming on the leaf she was carrying. Not too long ago, it had started raining hard. She turned it over and dumped it out, and then continued studying it.

"Why are you so interested in that crap?" Prussia shoved her, causing her to drop the leaf.

"Agh! Prussia, you idiot. If you can't tell, I like studying nature. Why don't you try it one day?" She hate-glared at him, as she had never really felt content next to him. They had a… difficult past.

"Whoa, calm down. I was just asking."

"Asking rudely."

"So? When an awesome person talks, it doesn't matter if it's rude; it just matters that the people around them had a chance to listen to their awesome voice! Kesesese!"

The brunette sighed and looked into the Prussian's reddish eyes. "Why the hell are you such a narcissist?"

"…A what?"

"Narcissist."

"A what?" Prussia scratched his head.

"A person who self-admires too much," Hungary simply explained, tossing the leaf away to the wind.

"Self-what?"

"Idiot."

"I am not an idiot! Therefore, I mustn't be a narwhalist." The albino-like man crossed his arms in triumph.

"Narcissist. Nar, as in narwhal, cis, as in system, sist, as in, well, a cist… got it?" She felt as though she was talking to a second-grader.

"Nargastist."

"Can you say this? Eymanideat." She spoke the second part quickly, as to not let him catch on.

"I'm… an… idiot… There!" He smiled his infamous smirk when a light bulb clicked on in his shallow mind. "Wait a minute. Hungary! I'm _so _going to kill you!" He started to chase after her, but she ran away swiftly, laughing her head off.

"Finally you admit it! Finally!"

"Meanie!" Prussia stopped chasing after her once she snatched her bag from Austria, who had been holding it for her. "Aw! No fair! Now you have that devil-spawned kitchen utensil… unfair advantage!"

"Stop talking like a frickin' four-year-old and come and get this!" She smugly waved her pan in the air, taunting him.

"Oh, not yet," he arrogantly waved her off, rolling his eyes. "I'll get you. I'll get you." He gave a superficial glance at her then turned away.

Hungary, unwilling to lose, shouted back, "I'm not scared of you!" and turned, looping her arm through the Austrian's.

—

_A cold night, rainy and dull. The wind was fierce. Any educated man could tell that a storm was moving in. The trees swayed, threatening to take down a house or two. The lightning gave off an eerie light every couple seconds. No stars shown._

_A lonely figure stood in the alleyway of one of the houses, trying to find shelter. He had soaked blonde hair and green attire on. No one could have figured he was a country. _

"_Aw, goddammit," He muttered, his voice slurred from the gale, "I need to get home."_

_He trekked around the city, when he heard a soft murmuring. He looked around the corner and saw a young girl sitting against a brick wall. She was shuddering with tears and he could tell she was slowly slipping out of reality. Suddenly she slumped down and he immediately jumped up. He opened his umbrella and went over to her. She was wearing a tattered dress and her long golden hair dripped down her chest, in braids. Beautiful. She was absolutely beautiful. _

"_Miss." He held the umbrella over her head, and her dreamy eyes looked up. They were clouded, ready to give in to death. "Miss, please hang on." _

_He helped her up and brought her home with him. He took care of her, nursed her through the depression, and became her big brother. She cut her hair to look like him, he bought her ribbons and dresses, he trained her, she gave him things she made, they spent a lot of time together. _

_He protected her._

_He protected her… until now._

Switzerland jumped awake, shook from the half dream, half nightmare. He looked around and then followed the campfire's smoke to the stars. He imagined they were rubies and pearls and emeralds that Liechtenstein would braid in her hair or dazzle into his or her clothes. The thought made him calmer and more hopeful. For just one glimpse of believing could keep a soul going for a whole night.

_I'll protect you._


	4. Chapter Four

**OK! Now for the first only completely serious chapter so far. Pay attention, lots of foreshadowing. (^_^) 3 3 3 3 3 **

_**Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! And check out the poll on my page—PLEASE!**_

**Can **

**You ****SNAPPED**

**See ****CANADA**

**Me **

**NOW? **

((Allies))

I stood awake, rain slamming down on me, carelessly dripping down my face and fingers, onto the cold, hard ground. I took a deep breath and held it until I felt calm enough to let it go. I let my gaze travel upward and settled on the single star between the masses of crying clouds. It would disappear soon, and I didn't know if I was sad about that or not. I closed my eyes slowly and didn't care where I was. I imagined that the rain running down my skin could somehow purify me and wash away my doubts and sins. As if.

"Such a shame," I heard a voice behind me. I knew it, not well, but I knew it. "You could be so strong, Canada…" He trailed, voice lightening.

"Shut up. I don't want to change," I snapped back fiercely, uncaring about how unlike me that was. "I don't need you, either."

Russia stood beside me and put his hand on my shoulder, which I shook off. "Listen, I can help you. The snapping part is the hardest—that's when you can't control yourself. But I can help you. I can get you past that, to where you're just like me. Snapped, but controlled." He had a friendly smile, but his eyes gave nothing away. They were almost like a psychopath's.

"_Russia_," I said, my voice rather assertive. "I'm not going to go insane! I _won't_!" I felt my cheeks flush with anger at the mere thought of Russia and me becoming one nation. Of him thinking I'll go crazy. Of him being so persistent. Of him. Of me. I had to clench both my teeth and my fists to keep from hooking the Russian right in his jaw. I looked down at my feet for something, anything, to distract me. To not prove that he was right.

"You say that, but I've seen it happen before."

"What? With who?"

"Kolkolkol. Simple. Me, France, England…"

"F-France a-and Iggy?" I raised an eyebrow, my mind's cranks trying to process what Russia had said. Both of them were very calm—except the feuds they had with each other—and I couldn't imagine either of them how Russia insisted. But, nonetheless, the next picture in my mind truly horrified me: England laughing maniacally, blood painting his hands and face, holding a bloody gun in one hand and a rag in the other. Behind him was France, a knife sticking through his right shoulder. He was also covered in blood.

"Ah, Canada? You here?" Russia waved a gloved hand in front of my face and I quickly shook all thoughts from my head. "Are you picturing them how you think?" I nodded. "Da. I see. But that isn't the only type of 'snapping', Canada. France snapped a long time ago, but he's worked on that and gotten better. So much that you only see glimpses of it when the moon is blue. His kind of snapping is different… and you're too young to understand. So I move on to England, da?" I shuddered and tried to un-think any gory thoughts and replace them with England. "Our England went demon on us. Lucky you, he recovered before you were raised by him. Right? Right." Russia explained then how he was cursing everyone and they all came true, then he went around sending everyone to hell. He made minions of all the countries and killed many. "That's most likely going to be you, you'll be a killer," is what he told me. I denied it, of course. But the thought trailed in the back of my mind.

When Russia was done, I didn't wait for him to comfort me or anything, mostly because he probably wasn't going to anyway, but I just needed to get away and unclutter my mind. I was going to do t_hat_? No. No way!

I ran to the forest and sat down behind a large willow. That's when a thousand questions popped desperately into my head, looking for answers that I would never have.

_Who am I really?_

_What can I do to stop myself?_

_Will I really be a killer?_

_Why am I changing?_

_Why am I trying to stop myself?_

_Why am I here?_

_Why am I even thinking about this?_

_Why am I asking myself this?_

_Why do I not have the answers?_

_Why…_

_Why…_

_Why…_

—

The rain was falling even harder than before when I opened my eyes. It was dark out and cold, and, if my eyes weren't deceiving me, snow was falling. I was still lying on the ground against the willow, and I had a beautiful red maple leaf in my hand. When did it get there?

"How—how long have I been here alone?" I asked myself, with no answer. When I fell asleep it was about… wait. I didn't remember falling asleep. "No one realized I was gone?" I felt talking to myself was better to calm myself. "Of course not, because I'm invisible…" My voice was quiet once again and I felt _clean_ once again.

I stood up abruptly when I heard a shuffling sound. No wind was blowing, so it couldn't be leaves alone. I turned around and glared past the tree trunk, watching.

"Show yourself!" I shouted, but my voice was weak and silent like it was before. "P-please, show yourself." Where was all my confidence from before?

"Canada, don't fret." I felt breath down my neck and shivers up my spine. "It's just me, so don't worry." But I didn't recognize the voice. "It's me, it's me, it's me…" A firm hand pulled me away from the tree and threw me roughly back on the ground. When I looked up, no one was there.

"Who are you?"

"I'm me, and you're you."

"No kidding, I didn't know that." Sarcasm dripped in my voice. Relief flooded my veins at the fact that I could still put up somewhat of a fight. "Now tell me who you really are."

A strange, hollow laugh rang in my ears. "Well, to put it more simply, I'm you."

"What? But I thought you said _I'm_ me!"

"You are. And I'm me. And I'm you. But you're not me."

Now I was confused. "W-What are you going on about now?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but I don't understand!" I swung my head around, trying to locate who was talking. No one, not even a shadow, was in the forest; only me. I stood up again, just to be knocked down by something ramming into my side. I cringed in pain but quickly recovered and tried to stand yet again with the same result. I gritted my teeth.

"Stay," the voice murmured. "Stay with me, and I'll take over your role, deal?"

I felt as though I was lifeless, just a body, and I couldn't move a muscle. "No, never."

"Trust me, Canada, and you won't regret it."

I almost gave in, for the voice was soothing and reassuring. But no, I couldn't! People would miss me, right? Or… "Give me one reason why."

"I'll relieve your stresses. People will remember you. You'll be stronger."

_They would remember me?_ I reached my hand out slowly to the moon above me, and in my palm several snowflakes fell, only to melt. "They'd remember me." I repeated, "They'd remember me. They'd remember me."

"Yes."

"M-maybe… you c-could… for a l-little b-bit… take… o-over…?" I closed my eyes gently. I felt something, a hand, maybe, and lift me off the ground. I opened my eyes to see—me. "Wait! You're… you're _me_?"

"I told you." I heard the voice but my reflection's lips didn't move. "I told you I was you, but you are not me."

"Why? How come? How does that make any sense?"

"Canada, listen. Just say these words and it will all become clear. 'Watashi wa jibun jishin o akirameru.' Got it?"

"What… what does it mean, first?" I wasn't about to agree to something I'd be sorry for doing.

"It doesn't matter. Just say it!" His voice was so unlike mine. It was poisoned with hate and impatience. "Otherwise I'll keep you here forever!" He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "Sorry, I'm calm now. But, in case you haven't realized, you aren't in your world right now. You're in mine."

I looked at him, at _me_, and tilted my head. I didn't say anything. I just let it sink in.

"Yes, you are in my world. It's just like yours, except you don't control what you do, only your decisions. You could say this is a dream world, but in your world, your dreams, it isn't this… scary." A foxlike smirk was the last painless memory of that world I had. The next thing that happened sent me about ten yards away. The other me pulled me to my feet and kicked me hard in the chest. I couldn't breathe for about five seconds, and even then the punishment didn't stop.

The other me (I shall call him Matthieu), reached in his bag, which I hadn't realized he had been carrying. He pulled out a ten-inch knife, its blade obviously recently sharpened. My eyes widened in shock and fear, wondering what he would do with it. Matthieu started to approach me, his eyes unreadable.

"Say it! Say that you give yourself up! Say it!" He started cackling strangely, and all I could do was watch. He was right; I had no control over my body here, just what I said. "Say the words!"

"N-no, n-never…" I muttered, all of my self-confidence down the drain, washed away with the night.

Before I knew it, my clone swung the knife and I had a large gash on my cheek. I flinched as the pain took over my emotions. I screamed, but that was met with another swing and another cut, this time on my jugular. I choked and writhed to no purpose, I was losing too much blood, and I was about to die, anyway. I could no longer breathe. Matthieu lurched his hand forward, and the knife lodged itself into my chest, it sunk quickly and painfully.

My last thoughts were, _Is this what hell is?_


	5. NoticeREAD

**Alright guys. Sorry for the false update. But I have some bad news. ((KEEP READING UNTIL THE END FOR A COOKIE))**

**Questions you could probably have from the "bad news" warning:**

**Q: Am I quitting this story?**

**A: HECK NO. I'm not quitting "Can You See Me NOW?". I promise my fans (do I have any?), I shall get over 15 chapters…. Hopefully. **

**Q: When will I update next?**

**A: Well, right now, I have no idea. It all depends on the support. For now, this is somewhat on hiatus.**

**Q: What's wrong?**

**A: Okay, the most important question. A lot is wrong, and I shall explain, just keep reading.**

**First thing, I have a bunch of school work nowadays, so that means a lot of homework. Second, I'm in a writing club for my school and they give us these tough assignments sometimes. Third and I think last, I am completely out of ideas because I suck. I need support! When you guys read my previous chapter, I'm sure you saw how terribly written it was. And did it seem shorter? **

**Anyway, it would mean a lot to me (and it would mean that I update sooner), if you could do one of three things:**

**Review with a suggestion for future chapters**

**Look on my page for the poll to suggest future chapter content**

**PM me a suggestion (recommended) **

**If, in the poll, isn't something you'd read or vote for or want, then PM me or review this chapter. **

**Thanks guys, I really, truly appreciate the reviews and feedback! **

**Time to answer some questions that have been on reviews that I am too lazy to PM the answer back:**

**DreamcatcherOfStardust: **

Awesome. He's gonna go all bad-ass ninja and- So like serious question. It may seem insulting, but this was running through my head as I was reading about Russia explaining the snapping; Is that like, country puberty? Sorry, but that Had to be asked. I don't mean to insult your writing genius. My brain is just... odd.

_XXXDDDD I'll admit, your comment made me crack up. I _honestly_ don't know the answer to that…. I'll have to look into it or think about it. _

**Lionona:**

Aww! I actually like Prussia/Hungary, but I wonder if that's what you were aiming for? (if so, more please!) It's very well written and descriptive, please continue to write more!

_I….. truly don't know what pairings I'll use… that's also why I need suggestions and stuff. I like PruHun, but I also like AusHun and PruAus… =_=_

**Every one of my reviewers who wants to know this:**

Is Canada dead?

_Ha…ha, ha… I don't quite know yet. My first guess is no. I don't think I'll kill him. But read, GIVE ME IDEAS, and I'll decide. But don't worry, I love Canada too much. I probably won't kill him off. Just… keep up with the updates. :) _

**Well… I guess that's it… READ, REVIEW, REPLY, SUGGEST, POLL, PM, ANYTHING. **

**Love ya guys,**

**ILSNJ**

**Ps. *gives cookie if you read this* Oh, and when you see this updated again, this message will disappear most likely so if you see it still has five chapters, it HAS been updated.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Can**

**You **SNAPPED

**See **CANADA

**Me**

**NOW?**

((Liechtenstein))

It was all fuzzy. Fuzzy and black and cold. So very cold. And painful.

When I first woke up I was surrounded by things, all bristly, large, and rabid-looking. Thick saliva dripped from their jaws and their tails were raised in a cautious manner. When one had approached, then the others did as well. I had gotten up, which had been the apparent wrong move, because the first wolf had barked at me and leaped. I did the only thing I could do, the only thing I was taught if I were attacked alone. I drew my knife before my gun and slashed and fought. And won.

The same picture of the carnivore haunted my dreams (whenever I was able to sleep, that is). What I was worried about wasn't so much that the wolf would come back and get me, but it was what Bruder would think if he had known I had… done what I'd done.

But I had long-since forgotten to care about that. Right then I was sitting naked by a small pool of water that had collected from the past rain. I had my dress in hand and was scrubbing at it rather hard.

_I'll swim the ocean for you, the ocean for you, oh, Lili…_ I felt tears prick my eyes as I faintly remembered Switzerland singing me an American song for a lullaby. He said he'd really liked it and had changed the name in it from "Kelsey" to "Lili", my human name. It hurt even more to realize how human I actually felt right then—vulnerable, weak, and lost. But I wouldn't let that show. Not when I had to fight to find Bruder.

I quickly finished washing my gown and slipped it on over my head, down my body, and twirled around in it, too impatient to wait for it to dry. I brushed my short hair back and fixed the ribbon into it easily. I fit my shoes onto my feet and took off to the little camp I had previously made.

Sitting in the tent for a little while, staring at the mesmerizing flames, I started to pack my stuff so I could further try to find where I was and if anyone was near. So far, however-long-it-had-been, I had had no such luck. I finished packing my bag, which I had forged from leaves and some cloth I had been fortunate to find. When I stood up, however, I could have sworn there was a flicker of a shadow outside. Grabbing my handgun out of my belt, I loaded it and, pressing it close to me, snuck out of the little home. I pointed it in front of me, not afraid, and fired a warning shot. I heard a frantic scurrying and shot to the source of the sound. But what I heard wasn't a cry of pain; it was the clang of bullet on metal.

Suddenly a dark laughter echoed in the forest. "Lili, Lili," it moaned in an eerie and tempting manner. "Lili, Lili…"

I shot the gun out of fear. And it backfired.

"Verdammt!" I shouted as I clutched my eye. Blood slipped itself through my fingers like a silky red ribbon I would have pinned in my hair. I threw the gun back in its holster and collapsed on my knees, my dress getting dirty once again. The pain was so unbearable. I hissed in agony.

Before I knew it, I heard footsteps—dry, precise footsteps that came closer and closer to me.

"Well, hello, there," the voice chuckled. I knew the voice but couldn't name it. I couldn't look up, either, for my strength was focused on keeping conscious, "Lily. Well, sorry, _Liechtenstein._" I flinched at the first call of my human name by this semi-stranger. I knew him. I couldn't name him!

When suddenly it hit me—through the mingled blood and tears—and I knew who it was.

"Why are you here?" I lightened my voice to my usual tone that he would know me by. "Big Bruder told me not to talk to strangers," Of course the stranger part was a lie. Like I had said, I knew this person. But they were different, chillingly different.

"I'm just here. I don't really have anything to do… except finish my duties, that is."

"Duties?"

"Yeah. I mean, with all of the dumbasses that have been ignoring me, I might as well make it so people will remember me." Suddenly I felt something sharp-edged slide across my cheek and watched as more crimson blood fell from my face.

"W-what are you doing?" I jumped up, ignoring all the pain, and quickly stumbled back, tripping over my own two feet and landing on the ground again, this time my bloodied hand reaching for my weapon. My right eye squinted and my left arm squirmed, both my legs kicked as the amber-haired nation pinned me down, wielding the dagger above me.

"I'm not Canada anymore, Lili." He said, rather simply, as he tightened his grip on the blade. His eyes used to be innocent and blue. Now, I could have promised you, his eyes were a deep shade of maroon.

A lonely path, split between good and evil. Which path shall I take? The one to save my life, of course.

—

((Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Belarus, Ukraine))

The blonde man pushed past reeds, seeing a clearing up ahead. Hoping dearly his sweet Liechten would be there, he started to run. He could hear the others calling him and chasing after him, barking out warnings of some sort that he wasn't paying attention to. "Liechten! Liechten! _MY LIECHTENSTEIN!_" He ripped through the clearing, only to see some sort of tent and an old, put-out fire. He had the feeling that something was wrong. Clearly, something was very wrong. "My Liechtenstein… my Lili…" Switzerland muttered, looking at the red stained puddles.

He felt a warm hand gently pat him awkwardly on the back. He didn't have to look up to know it was the aristocratic Austrian. "Listen, Switzerland, I… um… I'm really sorry about this."

"No. She's alive, just not here, okay? I know. I know because…" The Swiss man's voice had a hoarse sound to it, as if he had been crying beforehand. "…because I have that connection."

"Switzerland, I don't see the point—"

Suddenly the gunman turned fiercely on the Austrian. "You just want to get back to your freaking piano. Y'know, if you want to do it, do it. I don't care! I'll find her on my own!" Tears fell down the blonde's face again.

Then.

A scream.

A high pitched, feminine scream.

The others, who had just been catching up to the two, stopped and listened along with the men. There was a loud thump and the sound of shredding. Switzerland went pale. "I'd know that from anywhere… Lili… Lili… Liechtenstein!" He jumped up and sprinted off, leaving his gun on the ground.

Austria picked up the weapon and looked after Switzerland. "He might need this…" He put it in _his_ belt and turned to Prussia. "You—go find the girl." The albino huffed before lazily turning to go do what he had been told for once. Then, turning to Belarus, Austria continued, "You—don't let the fool see you, but follow him and watch his back. I trust you with this." Belarus started to protest when she figured if she were heroic, her brother might agree to marry her. She nodded, reaching into her pocket for something, before darting after Swiss. "Hungary and Ukraine, come with me. We're going to find the others and tell them."

"Yes, sir," They said simultaneously.

**Bwah. Sorry this was so short and VERY out of character. I couldn't figure anything out! For my defense, I've worked on this one chapter for a whole week and it's 1/13/12 at 11:57 PM. (Usually when I write a chapter it takes one night for maybe 2 or 3 hours.)**

***sigh* ANYWAY. **

_Thanks so very much for all of my reviewers and followers and fans. Keep up the good work! You guys have no idea how special it makes me feel to see a review on my story. _

_**Special Thanks to Lionona to this chapter, for giving me the idea.**_

**Also, sorry, but no promises this will be updated anytime sooner than before…**


	7. Chapter Six

**Can **

**You ****SNAPPED**

**See ****CANADA**

**Me **

**NOW? **

((Axis, Poland, Lithuania))

"Germany!" A high-pitched voice and its owner bounced over to the reading German. Eyes still closed and curl still bobbing, Italy sat on the ground next to the other. "Are you still ignoring me? It's been a whole week!"

Sighing and gently closing the map he was holding, Germany looked at Italy, unable to hide the blush on his face from having to lie. "No, I'm not ignoring you. I was never ignoring you. But, one, it's only been three hours. And, two, Lithuania wanted me to spend time with Poland. Then he said he wanted to spend time with you… so, go spend time with him." Immediately the German flinched, as for the hurt look on the Italian's face hit him in the heart like a brick.

"But, Germany, I don't want to. I want to spend time with you, veh!"

"Please, Italy, it's only for a little while. I promise you."

"Veh? Um, okay. If Germany says so, I guess I have to do it, right?" He turned away and sprinted off, seeming perfectly fine and content with it. Germany released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and wondered why it hadn't taken too long to convince Italy.

Only, it hadn't been fine with Italy. When he had escaped the vision of the broader male, he had hidden behind a tree and started crying (which wasn't too uncommon). _Germany hates me… he wants to replace me with Poland. _Poland_! Why him? Why not me…_

"Hey, there you are, Italy! I've been looking for you." When Italy looked up, he saw the kind face of Lithuania—the face Germany traded him to. "Do you want to go and look at a pond I found? I also brought some gelato and tiramisu to snack on."

And just like that, Italy found a friend in the Lithuanian. He stood up and glomped onto the Baltic, who was a little surprised. "Okay, veh! Let's go!" Italy practically sang, dragging Liet the direction he came from.

When they got to the pond, which was actually more of a lake for its size, Lithuania brought out some of the dessert he had mentioned. "Here you go, Italy," He said, handing a small plate of the jiggling fruit gelato over to the shorter nation. Italy gladly accepted it and went over to the edge of the water. Liet followed him.

"Look, Lithuania, it's a bird." Italy pointed. "It's pretty." The bird was brownish-grayish on its back and scarlet red on its belly. It was fluttering and cleaning its feathers as the two nations gazed at it. "Hey, birdy!" The Italian laughed, rushing along the bank to try to get to it.

"Wait—no—don't!" Liet tried to stop Italy, seeing a small dip right before the American robin. "No, Italy, there's a—!" Suddenly, Italy leaped for the robin before it could fly off, letting the gelato fall out onto the sand, labeling it now useless. Then there was a strangled scream of pain.

"Ouch! Ow! Lithuania, _it hurts_!" Italy screeched and squirmed in the hole, frantically clutching his knee to his chest. Lithuania scurried over, worried, and watched in horror as the member of the Axis cried out for help. Italy's right ankle was viciously twisted in a way it probably shouldn't have been. There was a sharp edge of something protruding out of Italy's skin. Liet didn't want to think it was bone.

"Oh, great," The Baltic muttered to himself, concerned. He then spoke to the Axis nation, "How much does it hurt? On a scale of one to ten."

"Fifteen!" Italy's voice was choked and crackling and seared with agony.

_Gah! Germany was right when he said Italians were clumsy. What do I do now? _"Um… do you need Germany? He knows how to fix this, I'm sure! Or Japan!"

"Germany, p-p-please… Doitsu…"

"G-Got it… I'll be back, don't move!"

As Lithuania ran off, he thought he heard Italy say, "Yeah, like I'd be able to."

—

"Like, what are you doing?" Poland asked, impatient. "Why are you, like, reading the map and stuff?" He sighed and flipped his hair back.

"Poland, I don't have time to play 20 Questions, okay, because we have to find the girl." Germany huffed for the thirty-thousandth time. He folded up the map and pointed towards an opening up ahead.

"What do you want me to do—follow you?" The Pole snickered. "Like, I don't take orders from anyone but Liet, and I still totally don't listen to him half the time." He literally skipped ahead, actually going the way Germany had pointed. "But, this one time, I will." He turned and… was that a wink?

_I can handle this, I can, I can, and I can._ Germany thought, already getting aggravated. "Okay, just go."

Later on in the forest, when Poland was busy examining a very bright pink butterfly he had caught, Germany cringed. He didn't know why, but he felt something strong, almost like a connection. And then the pain came. His right ankle started awkwardly throbbing. It wasn't a violent, unbearable pain like he would have gotten from a broken bone, but it was dull enough to let him know something was wrong. Since it wasn't bad, though, he just brushed it off.

"OMG, like, Germany, you have to totally see this." Poland's voice sounded really girly. He pointed to the butterfly he was holding, and then to a tree not far away. On the tree there were about ten of the same butterfly. "Isn't it, like, totally pretty?"

"Ja, sure." Germany couldn't care less.

"I want them so badly!"

"Nein!"

"But, like, why?"

"Because we have to go find Liechtenstein!" Germany's voice had risen so much that a nearby flock of birds fluttered away.

Disregard shone in Poland's eyes as he nodded. "Oh well. But, like, can we maybe get one after we find her?"

"You already have one!" Germany seethed. He turned away from the picky and transvestite-like Pole, only to see a brown-haired man running to him, practically tripping every few steps. He was waving frantically and calling something in another language.

"OMG! It's Liet! _Heeeeey_, Liet!" Poland waved back, oblivious to the worry filling the air. He started jumping up and twirling, trying to get Lithuania to say something back. Finally, a light bulb must have switched on somewhere in that transgendered mind of his because he paused and started listening to what the Baltic was yelling. "Oh…"

"What is it, Poland?" Germany probed, searching for answers. "And how can you understand Lithuanian, anyway?" He made sure to include the second question, as if it was important. "Tell me, is something wrong with Ita?"

Poland's face was rather paled. "Totally," was all he said before he ran to Liet to get the whole story.

Germany ran after him, and when he got to the Baltic he and Poland were arguing in something like Lithuanian, with a few Polish words every now and then. Unsuccessfully trying to decipher the words, Germany yelled, "Someone tell me right now what the hell is happening!"

Poland glanced at him, apologetic eyes staring. "Liet, tell him."

Lithuania started, "Um… Italy was chasing a bird, dropped some gelatin, and fell into a hole. He says he very, very much in pain and his ankle is broken pretty badly. It's twisted unnaturally." He gulped. "And I need your and Japan's help."

"Japan? Oh, he's somewhere at the edge of the forest, keeping track of all of our medical conditions and—wait. Did you say Italy was _hurt_?" Liet nodded. "Oh, _mein Gott,_ why did you leave him alone, dummkopf?" Germany pushed his way through the two and grumbled aloud. "Now where is he?"

"Th-that way, sir," Lithuania motioned the way he had come. "By a big pond-lake-thing is where he is, in a hole. Sorry, sir," He said quietly.

"Did you call me 'sir'? Don't call me that, please. Thanks, and did you say Italy's ankle? Which one?" He tried to keep the thought that his earlier pain wasn't one with Italy's.

"The… uh… right one, I believe."

"Oh, Gott, my right ankle was hurting earlier... no, that can't be it." The German was muttering mostly to himself than anyone else. "Walk with me. You, too, Poland."

"Like, okay," Polska grabbed Lithuania's hand and started dragging him.

On the way, Lithuania started talking about the connection between Italy and Germany. "I believe that if one person gets seriously hurt, than anyone close to them or perhaps a lover would feel somewhat of the pain as well…" That single word—"lover"—made the German's face as red as the second stripe on his flag. "I mean, it's a hypothesis. But it worked with me and…" He mumbled a name that made Poland blush. Germany wondered if _they_ were lovers.

Suddenly, images flashed through Germany's mind: all the times he had said "Ich liebe dich" to the Italian; all the times he had kissed the Italian's cheek; all the times he had given the Italian hugs; all the times the Italian had made him blush. Was that love?

"Hey, like, why are you blushing so hard, Germany? Oh! Someone likes Italy! Someone likes Italy!" Poland taunted, prodding the military-standard man. "Right, Liet?"

"Well, you sure are blushing a lot…" The brown-haired Baltic smirked. "Maybe my theory is right!"

"Dummkopfs… all of you…" Germany mumbled, not denying anything.

"Hey, don't you think—" Lithuania started but never finished. There was once-again another scream. A not-quite-feminine but not-deep-voiced scream. An Italian scream. From the direction Lithuania had come from.

"Tell me that wasn't…" Germany choked.

"Italy…" Poland whispered and started sprinting off. Liet looked down at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing and blushed. "Italy! I'm, like, coming!"

"What the hell?" Germany yelled, running after the Polish boy. "Wait for me!"

Lithuania had no choice but to follow him, even though he didn't want to—not if Poland was only caring for Italy. But he had to go, because Italy was his friend too.

—

Fingers quickly dancing across the keys, the Japanese man clicked and surfed through his tablet. Something just happened to his ally, Italy. Something similar to what had happened earlier with Canada. And, even though he didn't know where Liechtenstein was, he still had her info. And something even more similar had happened to her just a minute or two ago. He quickly wiped his bangs out of his eyes as he kept clicking "Solve" then "Answer" then "Find" then "Solve" again.

"What is happening?" Japan muttered to himself, finding all the red dots dancing across his screen growing in numbers. "This isn't good, not at all!" Suddenly, the screen flashed black and then white. When it returned to normal, minus the ticking of the working computer-like machine, Japan's face went white as a sheet. "Someone's dead."

**Mwahaha the suspense. =D Sorry for the seriously LONG wait. I am so writer's blocked it is NOT FUNNY. And… this chapter… I am ashamed. It is so terribly OOC…**

**I'm very, very sorry guys… All my "fans"… I'm just such a terrible writer… =_= But thanks for waiting.**


End file.
